batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Italian Foes (extended episode)
The extended version of Italian Foes was only ever released on the DVD of third season of NBC's The Batman. It was first released on June 6, 2011. Synopsis Bruce tries to make up for kissing Vicki in front of Silver, but Vicki makes it incredibly hard. The Flamingo breaks out of jail and sets his eyes on Ryder as the two develop tension. Maroni and Falcone try to settle an argument as the GCPD hunts down the Assistant Mayor's killer. Meanwhile, Harvey and the Joker try to help Harley without any hospitals, and the Gotham High Figures Dinner is coming up as Jervis prepares his "tea party". Plot Bruce wakes up in bed with Vicki and realizes what he has done. He tells her to get out but she asks him if he wants to do it again some time. He tells her to get out as he tries to call Silver. Vicki leaves without her clothes. Harley falls to the ground in the apartment as Harvey and the Joker run over to help her. The Joker tells him they can't go to the hospital as they would be arrested. Harvey tells him that Leslie is now in Arkham and the GCPD hasn't found another doctor. Harley tells them to work together as she passes out. Maggie and Ryder are in bed as they discuss having kids. Maggie tells him that it's been one night and they have to wait a bit before she can take a test. Ryder tells her that he's always wanted to be a dad. Maggie asks him if he's ever dated a girl before her. Ryder dismisses the question causing Maggie to realize he was gay up until he met her. He tries to dismiss it to as the bed sheets fly over them. At Falcone's mansion, Maroni enters. Maroni tells him that Falcone purposely gave him the 340 worst of his men and staff. Falcone tries to act like he didn't but Maroni pulls out a gun so his guards do the same at Maroni. Maroni tells them it isn't over and leaves. At Blackgate, Flamingo sits in his cell. He is scraping something off the wall and finally gets a knife-like object. He sticks it into his cell door and finally cracks a lock. The door begins to open as he runs out. He tackles all the guards running after him and finally gets out. Flamingo arrives at a club and a young man walks away from his girlfriend to Flamingo. The man asks Flamingo if he has a boyfriend or girlfriend. Flamingo tells him that he prefers girls. The man tells Flamingo that prefers means tend to choose, meaning he can still choose men. Flamingo begins to make out with the man and they strip down as they head into the bathroom. Silver is watching the news and sees a report about the Cannibalist striking again. Silver makes sure his door is locked. It is, but she hears a knock. She grabs a gun and slowly opens the door.It is Bruce, who tries to apologize. Silver tells him it's okay if he wants to be with Vicki but he shouldn't have done it in front of her. He tries to say that he didn't tell Vicki to do that she was trying to break them up. Silver tells him that's we he did and slams the door in his face. At the Gotham City Hall, Sarah sets up the Gotham High Figures Dinner. The government figures of Gotham, along with the richest, will be invited to the dinner to donate for charity. Sarah finishes and goes backstage, where Gordon tries to tell her that she is great as Mayor, but Sarah thinks that she has been doing a bad job. At a bar, Ryder is there. Flamingo enters and sits next to Ryder. Flamingo tells Ryder that he just entered town. Ryder tells Flamingo he has a girlfriend, but Flamingo grabs his hand. Ryder takes Flamingo into the back room where they make out. Flamingo asks if there's anywhere private they could go and Ryder takes him out of the bar. Maroni orders a shootout to happen at Falcone's farmhouse, where he is at. The mafia shoots up the farmhouse as Falcone is taken to safety. Falcone takes out his gun and shoots at Maroni. However, Falcone's guards are taken out as Falcone is kidnapped. Dick arrives at the Gordon apartment. Barbara is in a dress as Gordon tells them to come straight home after the dance ends. Dick wonders what he means and Barbara tells him that her father knows that they have had sex. Dick shuts the door quickly and takes Barbara out. Barbara asks if they can have sex at Wayne Manor when the dance is over and Dick completely agrees. Harley is on the apartment couch and the Joker remembers that Riddler was a medical examiner and could help them. However, the Joker then remembers that the Riddler was supposed to kill Two-Face more than a week ago. The Joker pulls his gun out but Two-Face tells the Joker to remember Harley told them to work together. The Joker tells Harvey that they need to go find Riddler. Two-Face realizes he is in his underwear and goes to get dressed. In Ryder's apartment, Ryder and Flamingo have sex. Ryder tells him that Maggie shouldn't be home for a while as she is working a case in Metropolis. Ryder then tells him that this is the best night he's had in a while. Flamingo agrees as he starts to realize he might be in love. Falcone wakes up in a warehouse and yells for someone to help him. Maroni arrives and tells him that no one can hear him from where he is at. At City Hall, Bruce and Silver arrive separately. Bruce asks her what she is doing here and Silver reveals that her father one of the richest men in America. Bruce tries to apologize again but she walks in, silently. Dick and Barbara arrive at the dance and meet up with friends. Dick wants to dance with Barbara by themselves but she is caught up in her friends. In Ryder's apartment, Ryder and Flamingo continue to make out and then have anal sex against the wall. The windows are open and Maggie is crossing the street as she sees them and runs off. At City Hall, Sarah addresses the reasons for the dinner and the highest figures have their dinner. Silver tells Bruce that she believes he was "mind-controlled" in a way but she is leaving Gotham. Bruce tells her he understands and the two make up. Jervis, Bane, Croc, and many other men storm into the building and shoot it up. Bruce tries to contact Dick and Barbara but Gordon is alerted instead. He gets Captain Basil to get the GCPD over to City Hall where Jervis escapes with Bane, but Croc is arrested. Bruce returns home, sad that Silver is leaving but tries to reconcile with Vicki. He goes over to her apartment, where no one answers. He notices the door is open and walks in. He goes into Vicki's room, where she is having sex with the guy she was with at the restaurant. The man is Officer Jason Bard of the GCPD. Bruce leaves in a hurry as Vicki is sad. Dick and Barbara dance at the high school and Barbara tells him she is sorry for not hanging out with him earlier. Dick says it doesn't matter and they kiss. Barbara tells him she wants to stay with him forever. The next morning, Ryder and Flamingo wake up in the former's apartment. Flamingo tells him that he was a murderer but he wants to stop that now for him. Ryder tells him he knows but he loves him and the two take off their underwear again to have sex. Bane gets into the bushes of a front yard and watches his daughter play in her backyard once again. In the warehouse, Falcone gets a knife and unlocks his cuffs. He runs out and escapes. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alexander Gould as Dick Grayson/Robin *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Brian McManamon as Basil Karlo/Clayface *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Maggie Geha as Pamela Isely/Poison Ivy *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Zabryna Guevera as Sarah Essen *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Cillian Murphy as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *John Doman as Carmine Falcone *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Jamie Chung as Vicki Vale *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Thomas Haden Church as Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn Guest Starring *Raul Castillo as Eduardo Flamingo *Zach Appelman as Jason Bard *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Katie Holmes as Silver St. Cloud *Hannah Gunn as Victoria Payne *Jay Baruchel as young man Trivia *Maggie Geha, Robin Lord Taylor, Cory Michael Smith, Andrew Stewart-Jones, Cillian Murphy, and Thomas Haden Church do not appear in this episode as Poison Ivy, Penguin, Riddler, Chris Allen, Jonathan Crane, and Cameron van Cleer. *This episode received mixed reviews. It scored a 61% on Rotten Tomatoes and an 61 out of 100 on Metacritic. *Guest stars in this episode include Raul Castillo, Zach Appelman, Jonathan Keltz, Katie Holmes, Hannah Gunn, and Jay Baruchel as Eduardo Flamingo, Jason Bard, Andrew Ryder, Silver St. Cloud, Victoria Payne, and Jay Baruchel, respectively. *This episode is rated TV-MA for D-L-S-V. *Extended or deleted scenes: **Flamingo preying on his first male victim **Silver watching a news report, and being scared of, Flamingo. **Sarah shown being self-conscious about being mayor. **Dick and Barbara agreeing to have sex after the dance and later having sex at Wayne Manor. **Flamingo and Ryder talking completely naked, having oral sex, and rubbing genitals together. *The extended version also aired on HBO, with no scenes cut out, including the many shots seen of Jonathan Keltz and Raul Castillo's genitals. *In commentary of the extended episode, Jonathan Keltz revealed that during the scenes of him and Raul Castllo's characters having oral sex, it was very awkward, due to to most of the time, they had to stare at the other's erect penis.